Close Proximity
by xPurpleDolphin
Summary: Mitchie would never imagine that falling in love with Alex Russo would mean that so many things in her life would change.
1. I think I love you

**Author's Note: I've decided to revise this story as well and to continue it in a series. I don't think it'll go past 10 -15 chapters because I don't have much time left in the summer and I will be continuing Infection but that will be at the beginning of fall or during winter break. Sorry again, that I keep going on a hiatus. I'm just really busy lately; I guess that comes with getting older. That aside, please enjoy!**

* * *

Ear drums were unaffected by the blaring music, the volume only making a difference to the swaying bodies on the dance floor. The lights seemed to be dancing with them, finding a new partner with each pulsating beat. Still managing to move to the rhythm of the music, the tightly packed bodies didn't seemed to be bothered by anything. The close proximity didn't seem to affect Alexandra Russo either. She enjoyed the brushing of bodies against her own, with each brush of a body; she felt the music expressing itself through her. Her hips as well as her Latina flare captivated many, and she was well aware of it.

Tonight it was especially meant to captivate one certain person, Michelle Torres. This girl who she sensed was staring at her all night long and Alex couldn't have been gladder. Michelle attended her school, was quite the bookworm, preferred lunch alone in the library, and kept to herself overall. Alex barley knew Michelle, yet she found herself enamored by this Michelle and she didn't question the new feeling. She just let nature follow its course.

From across the room, as Alex had suspected, Michelle was staring intently at her. Shane Gray, Mitchie's best friend, had dragged her here with the intent to loosen up his book hugging friend. She didn't know how he intended to do this because at that very moment he was feeling up a skinny blonde in a micro-mini skirt. He managed to look up long enough to notice Michie just sitting there, getting duller by the minute and then catching a glimpse at what she was staring at.

"Hold on, babe." He whispered sweetly to the skinny blonde, she sexily pouted in protest as a response. She slinked her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as she waited. The skinny blonde's name was Amelia, she'd known Shane for very long but he had never paid much attention to her. Amelia was always covered up; she seemed nothing more than a child. Through the lost and found at her school, she found these clothes and set out to find Shane.

"Mitchie, just go and dance with that girl." He said and pushed her shoulder playfully as encouragement. Mitchie turned around to face Shane and recognized who the skinny blonde slinked around Shane's neck was. Mitchie knew of Amelia's love for Shane and that Shane never thought much of her or if he even knew it was her around his neck. Mitchie feared Amelia would soon face disappointment concerning Shane.

"No. What conveniences you she won't walk away as soon as she sees me?" worriedly, Mitchie demanded to know.

"Trust me."

"Fine," content with Michelle's response Shane went back to shoving his hand up Amelia's skirt. Michie hoped Amelia would realize her mistake before it was too late. She rushed herself to the dance floor before she got cold feet. 'Now to find the Alex...' she thought to herself.

"Looking for me?" Michelle did a complete 180 and was standing inches away from Alex's face.

"Ya gonna dance with me or what?" Michie only nodded. Alex put one leg through Michelle's, and began grinding. Michelle found her confidence in the close proximity between her and Alex, and used one hand to grab Alex's butt. Alex looked up at Michelle's face and pressed her lips against the other girl's.

_Next morning_

When Michelle woke up, she was not surprised to find herself naked, in a different room, or different bed. She turned over to look at the Alex's face and found that she was already awake.

"Good morning sunshine" whispered a very groggy Alex. Alex scooted over to Mitchie and they wrapped their legs together. Mitchie then became aware of the dull pain between her legs and grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked as she began to scoot away. She started to fear that Mitchie was beginning to regret their night together.

"No," Mitchie said as she pulled Alex back into her arms. "I just didn't expect to feel pain down there, sorry I made a face."

"Mitchie, you dork!" Alex exclaimed and then proceeded to plant a kiss on Mitchie's lips. "I think I love you, Mitchie."

"I think I love you, too, Alex."

The door proceeded to open and a figure appeared at the door; immediately Mitchie covered herself with the sheets. The figure walked over to the windows and opened the blinds further to shed more light in to the room.

"Who is that under the sheets?" The male voice demanded to know in an aggravated voice.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you, please review!**


	2. Should have known

**Author's Note: Amelia's name has been changed to Juliet (Justin Russo's love interest in WOWP) because she fit the description I set up for Amelia and was an already existing character from one of the series in this crossover. Please enjoy!**

"Shane!" Juliet's frail voice tried to call out above the crowd's mass of incoherent voices. Juliet pushed past all the closely huddled bodies in an effort to reach Shane but the bell rang and she lost him. She sighed and rushed to her locker to get her things before the second bell rang and she would be late for her homeroom. She dug around her locker and thought over what had happened Saturday night.

...

_Shane continued to kiss Juliet passionetly after his brief sermon to Mitch. He soon realized that the place was to public for what he had planned so he abrubtly stopped and got up. Shane began walking towards the exit that would lead him to his car, knowing that he'd be followed. He was right, tired of walked in heels Juliet stopped just as they reached Shane's car. She grabbed his wrist and turned him around to face her. _

_"Hey! Mind telling me what's going on?" Juliet demanded as she still held onto Shane's wrist. _

_"Nothing. I just needed a little air ," He got free of her hold, put his left hand into his pant pocket and lightly shook his hair with his right hand. _

_"But get in the car so we can go somewhere private to talk." He smiled coyly at her and leaned his head in the direction of his car. She smiled uncertainly but walked over to the passenger seat of the convertible and climbed in regardless of her uneasyness. _

_As they drove around, Juliet began to relax until she felt Shane's hand on her thigh creeping up. She had felt relatively okay with his hand on her butt but she didn't know how to react to his hand creeping up to her vagina. She grabbed his hand and pushed it back down, shaking her head as she did it. He just chuckled as he continued to drive, he stopped the car at a large house and climbed out the car to open the door for Juliet. _

_She climbed out of the car and stared up at the large house in front of her for a couple of seconds before following Shane inside of it. Relax, she told herself, he said we are just going to talk, nothing else. A part of her knew it was a lie but she was too naive to listen to that part of herself. She was too trusting. As she walked through that threshold, she failed to see Shane's smirk as he closed the door behind her. He was going to have fun tonight and once again, he was right._

…

"I should've known, damn it!" She exclaimed, slamming her fist against one of the locker next to hers. A couple of people still lingering in the hallways looked her way and then shrugged off her outburst. She was going to confront Shane, the moment she had the chance. She continued collecting her things from her locker and then slammed it shut just as the second bell went off.

**Author's Note: I know it's very short and I apologize but turns out I had an English summer assignment and it's been consuming my time. I hope this satisfies some of your hunger for the next chapter. In two weeks I'll have a new chapter up, please review and (constructively) criticize. Thank you!**


	3. Red bras & Coffee cups

**Author's Note: Alright, I'm pretty sure this is the part you guys were most anxious about. I hope you enjoy and please review. I get a lot of views and favorites but hardly any reviews so go and review!**

_A pair of lips crashed on another pair and a slight moan emitted from one of the girls. They briefly parted to allow fabric be removed from the sweating bodies and collided hungrily once again. Mitchie's hand clumsily tried to undo the bra's clasp and after seconds of frustration, she angrily ripped the clasp off. She removed the bra off the perky brunette and moved her kisses down to Alex's neck._

_"You know, that was my favorite red bra," she whined as Mitchie left a circle of wet kisses on her breasts. Mitchie moved back to her lips and reached her hands to the bottom of Alex's thighs._

_"I'll just have to buy you another then," she said as she hoisted Alex up and threw her down on the soft white bed._

"Why are smiling like an idiot?" Alex proceeded to frown immediately at the sound of her brother's voice intruding on her memories of Saturday night. "Oh, come on, why are you still angry at me?"

She got up from her seat at the kitchen table and began moving towards the stove to turn it off. She set down the pot of boiling water on a thin wooden block so she could go grab a mug from her cabinet. Her brother walked up behind her and hugged her from the waist and she tried to slink out of the hug.

"Please don't be mad at me, I didn't know my little prank was going to scare your girlfriend off." Alex finally managed to escape from the hug and was face to face with her brother.

"You know you aren't supposed to go into my room no matter what, those are the rules we both agreed on. I do what I want when I want with no interruptions on your part and same goes for you."

"I know but I just wanted to mess with you, I didn't know you had a girl over or that you went that way," Justin couldn't keep from trying to poke fun at his little sister's first lesbian encounter so he decided to mess with her the morning after. Mitchie, as he had found out from the moans he couldn't block out with his music, had run off half-naked from his sister's bed Sunday morning. He didn't think how would get that reaction from the girl and so he was so burst out laughing as soon as she had left. Alex was pissed with him ever since that morning and refused to acknowledge his presence until now.

"Oh shut up, if that's you're way of apologizing then you need to revise it and get back to me with a better apology," she turned away from her brother and poured the water into the mug on the counter. She then went to get the instant coffee on the other side of the kitchen along with the cream and sugar. Justin followed behind her and tried to apologize again.

"Alright, alright then. I'm sorry, okay?" He pouted in Alex's face and she finally cracked at smile at him to let him know he was off the hook, for now. "Go to school already!"


	4. Saved by the Bell

**So it has been so long since I have updated this story because there has been a lot of stress regarding school. I'm actually in my third year of high school and in the United States it is the most difficult year. Apart from that I added some really difficult courses to my schedule and basically I'm just giving excuses to you all. Here is my latest chapter and I am sorry if it sucks but I've wanted to get something up for a while now. I'm going to seriously try to finish this series up within the next couple of months.**

**Xoxo, Alissa**

* * *

When Mitchie rounded the corner she saw a familiar figure casually leaning against her locker obviously waiting for her. She didn't know what to do, finally confront Alex or to keep hiding from her as she had done this whole week? Mitchie hadn't decided when the sound of her name pulled her out of her thoughts. Her name bouncing off the walls from Alex's lips seconds before the final bell unleashed the herds of children rushing to leave the school building, shielding Mitchie from her view.

"Saved by the bell," whispered the petite girl as she turned and walked away.

Alex pushed her way past the crowded hallway to Mitchie's location only to find the brunette was no longer there. Alex sighed heavily and slammed the nearest locker with her fist in frustration. Every time Mitchie saw Alex, she immediately took off leaving no evidence of where she could have possibly disappeared to.

"I'm so fucking angry!" exclaimed the exasperated brunette as she stomped off toward the direction of the student parking lot. Once all signs indicated that Alex was gone, Mitchie moved from behind the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Friday and at least for the weekend she was safe from having to confront Alex. She started toward her locker, noticing that she was one of the few without any plans this weekend.

Shane usually dragged her into his plans but this weekend he was going to be caught up in his family plans. He wasn't too excited about it but he had no other choice and this time he couldn't bring her along. She sighed, it was funny how the richest and biggest playboy in school was her best friend. She reach her locker and after opening it, she put a couple of materials inside her backpack.

"So you didn't leave," a voice whispered into Mitchie's ear evoking a gasp from the petite girl. A hand quickly covered her mouth and dragged her away toward the direction of the parking lot. The whole scene caused some people still lingering in the parking lot to look in Mitchie's way but no one took action. Alex was at the head of the food chain at this high school so no one dared to question anything she did. She was finally going to be able to explain to Mitchie the bad excuse of a prank her brother pulled on them.


End file.
